I Never Wanted YouBut I Love You
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: He's watched her for as long as he could remember, she was his obsession and she would be his. Rated M for lemons and language... 16 and up!
1. Chapter 1

**wolfYLady: _This story will be a mix of the InuYasha world and the Naruto world, I really hope you like it. This is more modern with some of the old ways mixed in. This story is rated M for lemons _;3**

_**ENJOY!**_

"But Father!" A young female _inu youkai_ cried, standing from where she had sat on her knees before the large male _inu youkai_.

The room like the rest of the home had an old style to it; this room was empty with Japanese matted floors (_Tatami_) and old Japanese styled sliding doors and walls. The room was dark besides the two flouting blue white orbs giving off light.

The female wore clothing "_similar"_ to the clothing she wore as a Jonin of Konohagakure under her father's rule while the Hokage was the general of the region; in charge of the ninja of the nation. The top was white hanging low on her shoulders showing her unmarked creamy skin. She then wore tight black shorts that stopped just above her knees and black belay flats that tied around the ankle. A leather belt held her small weapons in a pouch on her right hip. The leaf headband was loosely tied around her neck. Her hair fall pass her waist in waves of silky black locks, hiding her elf-like pointed ears but showing her markings; a blue crescent moon was boldly printed on her forehead while two thin deep blue jagged lines boldly stuck out on her cheeks; one on each cheek. Her silvery, star like eyes with flacks of cerulean in them; were narrowed in anger.

The male looked down at her with narrowed molten gold eyes that had a glow to them and were normal emotionless but here before her he let his emotionless mask fall. He was far taller then she. He had slivery locks that he wore braided loosely as it fell to his knees, showing his pointed elf-like ears. Long ago he changed his wardrobe; he wore black suit pants with a white button-up shirt tucked in along with a black tie, on his lean muscular form.

"Kagome I have made the decision already…I am not mating you off as of yet, I am only going to meet with the family that says their son is worthy of you," His molten gaze softened as he stepped forward and hooked a clawed hand under her chin.

"Though in my eyes no male is worthy of my pup," He gave her a small rare smile.

The girl known as Kagome eyes softened a smile of her own pulling at her lips showing her fangs as she grinned charmingly up at him. Relief was clearly shown in her eyes.

The male's eyes take on a mischievous gleam, a look that did not belong in his golden orbs. "You will be coming with me of course…" He removes his hand and starts to walk out of the room. "You better hurry, we leave in half an hour," He gave his eldest pup a smirk before the emotionless mask he wore was once more in place as he left the room through a Japanese style door closing it behind him.

The girl's eyes harden angrily pink tainting them; the pink soon vanishes but not before a growl bursts from her chest. "SESSHOMARU!" She cried in a growl giving voice to the name of her father.

Her eyes stayed narrowed as she to left the room sliding the old Japanese styled door open and sliding it closed behind her. She stood on a covered walkway that lined most of the house, before her was a water garden with bright orange, white and black _koi_ fish with some brightly colored _Shusui_ fish swimming in it, cat tails and tall grass swayed slightly in the morning breeze. The rising golden sun's rays danced across the water making it shimmer and sparkle.

Kagome smiled and sat down at the edge of the wooden walkway her bare feet dangling above the water as she watched the _koi_ fish: a black one and a white one continuously circled each other catching her attention.

'_Like yin and yang,'_ Kagome thought sadly. '_Always together, the exact opposite, yet still they stay; balancing the other… Forever bound to the other, never to have another; never to be without the other, never to find love.'_

Kagome shook her head of the thought. She knew that last thought was not about the _koi_ fish but about mating someone she did not know or love. Sesshomaru never told her what he would do if he approved of the suitor; would he force the mating?

She stood; walking away from the water garden and to her room. She slide open a door to revile a hallway right beside a set of stairs. The walls were a pale blue while the floors were made from a light colored wood.

Kagome walk straight up the stairs. The walls other then the paint were plain. Once at the top there was a door made from wood a pit darker then the floors wood. Kagome turns from it walking down a hall passing another door made from the same wood as the first.

Once she was a little ways passed it a great force rammed into her, almost knocking her down. She turns her head, though she already knew who it was, to see a girl no older then six with long black locks holding onto her leg. The girl was smiling adoringly up at her with big golden honey eyes with flakes of brown mix in. Her face held no markings like Kagome's. She wore a child's kimono that was checkered orange and pale peach with circles here and there.

"_Nee-chan_!" the girl cried happily.

"Hello Rin," Kagome smiled moving her clawed hand to ruffle the girl's hair.

It made the young girl giggle happily at the affection her _nee-chan_ showed her. Rin loved her _nee-chan_ dearly more so than their papa.

"I have to leave soon, would you like to help me get ready?" Kagome asked smiling lovingly at the young girl.

The little girl's eyes widen happily and her smile only grew. She nodded her head only letting go of her sister's leg to tightly hold her _nee-chan's_ hand as they walked to Kagome's room at the end of the hall so she could get ready.

Rin was proud of her _nee-chan_ being as she was a powerful _ANBU Black Ops_ _Capitan, _not that papa knew, though that meant she didn't get to see much of her so she cherished every moment she was with her _nee-chan_.

In the end Rin had just played with her _nee-chan_'s things as Kagome got ready.

Kagome smiled giving Rin a kiss on the head as she gave the girl to her nanny; Kaede, an aged woman that had watched over her years ago. She had gray hair tied in a bun; she wore _miko_ garments that flattered her plump form. She had one brown eye while she had an eye patch over the other.

"Bye _Nee-chan_," Rin said loudly her arms flaying about; waving bye to her _nee-chan,_ while Kagome raced down the stairs.

Kagome sat close beside Sesshomaru. He wore the same thing that he had worn during their meeting earlier while she wore something more flattering then her _normal_ clothing.

Kagome wore a deep velvet _kimono_ with pale lavender saga flowers dancing on her left sleeve; growing smaller as they came to the shoulder, a silvery _obi_ held the _kimono_ in place while showing her curves. The _kimono_ hung low exposing her pale creamy neck and shoulders that were unmarked saying she was unmated and ready _to_ mate. Her dark locks were held up in a bun showing her elf-like pointed ears while her bangs hung to the point that they hid the blue crescent marking on her forehead while the two thin deep blue jagged markings stuck out boldly on her cheeks: one on each cheek.

Before them sat a small number of _inu_'s none of them being purebreds. Like true _youkai_ that have a _youki, _they too have one but it not boldly _there, _in a sense. It was almost _like_, their conscience a small voice in the back of their head. While within a true _youkai_ the voice of the _youki_ is loud and bold, never letting their _youkai_ over look their voice. A _youki_ is a dark being that house the dark desires of their _youkai_; separate beings within the same being. A _youki_ is a _youkai_ inner beast/demon.

All the _inu's_ had a canine appearance with fangs, keen eyes and claws.

There were only three _inu_ _youkai_, only one a male _inu_ _youkai_, the one who said he was worthy: Kiba Inuzuka, while there were five dogs.

The male wore a black leather form fitting black jacket; with zippers over the chest and sleeves, and chainmail armor under noticeable by his jacket being open a bit, also on his form were black pants. He had messy brown hair with his black leaf headband proudly on his forehead, his sharp black eyes were vertical slit-like pupils, he had pronounced canine teeth, and his nails were more like claws while on his cheeks was the distinct crimson fang markings of the Inuzuka clan. Beside him lay a large white _ninken_ dog with brown floppy ears; he was easily as big as a mule.

Next to Kiba were two females; Tsume Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka. They both had their clan's markings clearly shown on their cheeks. Tsume's hair is long, wild and brown while her eyes were slit-like. On her bored face she wore a dark shade of purple lipstick while there was crimson marking on her eyelids looking much like eye shadow. She wore dark pants and shirt with her green Konoha vest zipped up over. Beside Tsume was a large wolf like, blue and white _ninken_ dog with an eye patch-though he was not as big as the _ninken_ that sat next to Kiba.

Hana Inuzuka must take after her father for other then her clan markings she had a more human then canine appearance. Her deep brown hair was pulled back only a few strands falling to frame her pale face. She had large kind dark eyes. On her form she wore a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket, that doesn't have any front pockets and she kept the front unzipped exposing her bust. She also wore a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee. There were three other _ninken_ dogs with brown sleek coats, that looked like normal wolves, were sitting close to Hana and they seemed to be much smaller then the other two _ninken_.

"So you think your _pup_ is worthy of my daughter?" Sesshomaru asks getting straight to the point and not being one to beat around the bush.

Kagome's interest in the male _inu_ spiked, as she watched him tense as he held back a growl at being called a pup. A small smirk pulled at her lips as she watched him.

"Yes. I believe Kiba is more than worthy," Tsume stated proudly, eyeing Kagome. She did not see what was special about her. She looked to be sixteen and as she was wearing no headband was not a shinobi and therefore weak. To Tsume that question should have been reversed.

Kiba swelled with manly pride, while Kagome snorted narrowing her eyes at Tsume while she tried to hold back a growl. Kagome wanted to just rip apart the _kunoichi_ before her, knowing from the look the _kunoichi_ gave Kagome, that she though lowly of her as if she were some weak bitch which Kagome was not.

Sesshomaru smirked placing a hand on his pups shoulder to restrain her from ripping the weak _inu_ _youkai_ female, Tsume, apart.

"You think so?" He says coldly.

Tsume nods smugly a smirk placed on her lips.

"I doubt this for many of the most powerful _youkai_ have claimed their worth to my daughter and failed when they tried to claim her," Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. Though he already knew he asked: "How many have claim their worth to you Kagome?"

Kagome placed a clawed finger to her lip in a moment of deep thought before she straighten, and a "_I got it_" look formed on her face as she turned to him. "Ninety-nine, have claimed their worth to me but when they _tried_ to put a claim on me…" A murderous gleam flashed in her eyes as she flexed her claws with loud cracks. "All failed," she growled glaring at the Tsume.

Kiba's gaze glazed over with lust as his eyes traveled hungrily over Kagome curved body. The moment the scent of his arousal reached Kagome's and Sesshomaru's more sensitive noses, a pale blush burned at Kagome cheeks while anger swelled within Sesshomaru along with the need to protect his pup from the apposing male.

While hiding his anger and swallowing a growl Sesshomaru turned to his daughter. "What do you think of the _pup_?" He asked nearly having spat the word pup, for that's what the little Inuzuka male was to him.

Kiba's lust filled eyes narrow at being called a pup before the woman he wanted. It was a bang to his pride being called a _pup_; he hadn't been called a pup since he was a _pup_. He knew from the look he was getting from the large male, that he didn't like him, but it wasn't his approval that he wanted but the female's; Kagome's.

Kagome started to laugh covering her mouth with her hand to try and stop her fit of laughter.

Kiba's lust filled eyes soften as he relaxed enjoying the sound of her soft laughter. He could feel a purr rising from his chest that he had to force down.

Kagome clears her throat blush fading from her cheeks as she once more becomes serious. "I would like to talk to him alone…" She looks to Tsume. "Is that alright?" she asked but it didn't matter the answer.

Kagome stood walking to the door without looking at any of the Inuzuka or their _ninken_. As she slide open the door she felt the aura of Kiba's _youki_ rub against her and it took all her willpower to hold back her moan. His _youki_ had reached out on its own, properly without Kiba's knowledge, coursing and wrapping itself around her body. The feel of the possessive yet yearning aura made something stir within Kagome and her inside to tingle.

Kagome steps out of the room followed closely by Kiba and his _ninken_. He shuts the door and turns to the beautiful creature of his desire.

A mischievous gleam flashes in Kagome's silver eyes within a flash she presses her body to his as she presses her lips to his.

Kiba was shocked. His eyes widened at her boldness but he soon melted into the warmth of her soft plush lips. His eyes close as he goes to deepen it. His hands move to her hips pressing her body to his. A low groan escapes him at the feel of her form to his.

Kiba's groan sent shivers of excitement and want passing through Kagome. Her hands that rested on his muscular chest fist in his shirt pulling him a little closer.

Kagome pulls away slowly, fighting herself from placing another kiss on his lips. Though the kiss was short she took in that his lips were both smooth and warm...and that she wanted to kiss them again. His eyes were still closed causing Kagome to give a small giggle.

His eyes open to gazed down at her. Their eyes meet emotions playing through both their gazes.

Kagome leans forward as if to kiss him once more. Kiba leans forward bring his head closer to hers but instead of the kiss he wanted she leaned up to his ear. Her warm breath sent chills to travel down his spine as it danced along his skin.

"Catch me if you can," she spoke breathlessly into his ear causing more chills to run through him and it showed from what was poking her abdomen. It filled Kagome with pride to know she could cause this reaction within him with just her voice.

Before Kagome left she had placed a hungry kiss on his lips. Both her and his hold on the other was tight. Kagome knew he wanted more as he brushed his tongue against her lips for access. Though Kagome wanted to give it to him she wouldn't, so with a small moan she pulled away to look into his lusting gaze but there was more within them that she could not name.

"Catch me," she breathed once more. Within a flash Kagome was gone leaving only her scent for him to follow.

He only stood for a moment to look down at Akamaru before he was running after her.

A smile pulled at Kiba's lips as he feels her near. He followed her scent to the forest that surrounded Konohagakure. He loved her scent; he had learned that early on when he had first smelled it. She smelled of lavender and falling water.

Long ago he had come to relies his…obsession, with _Kagome Taisho. _And it was at that moment that he knew he'd do everything in his power to have the daughter of Sesshomaru Taisho; the ice prince, and granddaughter of_ the great Taishoinu; _who founded Konohagakure (also known as the west), by his side_._

_**~Flashback~**_

A young boy had a big wolf like grin on his face as he grinned up at the small _ninken_ pup resting on top of his head.

The boy was seven having already starting to train to become a ninja. He wore a creamy shirt and pale gray shorts. He had wild spiked brown hair and on his cheeks were the crimson markings of the Inuzuka clan. His eyes were black and slit-like.

Though the boy was supposed to be walking the _ninken_ on his head, that he called Akamaru, he didn't mind giving him a ride.

The boy, Kiba, kept walking at a steady pace enjoying the sight of the forest around him. He only stops when his _ninken_, Akamaru, stiffens upon his head. Kiba stops in concern.

"What is it Akamaru?" The boy asks.

Instead of saying something that Kiba wouldn't understand because he had just begin to learn how to understand Akamaru, Akamaru sat up on Kiba's head before hoping down gracefully on the dirt below.

Akamaru looked up at Kiba before putting his nose to the ground and walking off the path. Kiba is quick to follow his companion.

Kiba sends some of his chakra to his nose and ears to enhance his sense of smell and sound. He expected to hear the birds and small animals in the trees and the smell of dirt and moss but he had not expected to hear training or the heavenly scent of fresh lavender and crisp rain.

Kiba's eyes widen before sniffing the air again… Rain… it hadn't rained in Konohagakure in over two weeks…and fresh lavender… Kiba didn't remember ever coming across lavender in the years he's been walking the path, but it didn't mean he didn't like the scent.

Kiba follows Akamaru till he stops looking at him and then up into a tree. Kiba narrowed his eyes but picked up the _ninken_ and hopped into the branches.

Kiba didn't know what was going on but that scent was driving his senses wild. He had the over bearing feeling to just let himself drown in the heavenly aroma.

Once Kiba found a thick branch, he stopped sitting with his back against the trunk and his legs dangling on either side of it. Kiba looked down at his companion that wasn't looking at him.

"Akamaru…what is it?" Kiba asks for the second time in concern.

Akamaru turned to look at Kiba from where he sat on his lap to the left of them then back, but Kiba wasn't getting what he wanted him to do. So with his own doggy huff Akamaru walked a little up his master's chest and using his right front paw forced him to look to the left of them in a clearing below.

Kiba watched in awe at the girl that trained in the clearing; she looked a year or so younger then him. She had long wavy black locks that looked as soft as silk. On her form she wore clothing perfect for battle; a short sleeve black shit with fishnet-chainmail armor underneath, a style worn by many shinobi, and gray shorts with a pouch for small hand weapons wrapped around her right leg.

The clearing was filled with targets in every which direction and angle. The girl stood in the middle of them all, an older woman steps into the clearing a piece of cloth in her hand. She was a curvy woman dressed in clothing Kiba had not seen before; a pair of crimson _hakamas_ with a white _haori,_ she also had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. The woman had silvery brown hair held in a bun along with an eye patch.

The woman walked up behind the girl and tied the cloth around the girls head covering her eyes. "Kagome try to hit the targets using all but your eyes," the woman said in a wise plain voice.

The girl now known as Kagome nods, the woman walks behind a tree watch safely behind it. With a blink of an eye the girl has her _kunai_ out and has already hit five of the targets. The girl begins to move around, dancing gracefully across and around the clearing as she hit target after target.

Kiba is captivated by the girl below, his eyes never leaving her for a heartbeat. He watched the girl as she stopped. She was breathing heavy as she took off the blindfold to reveal her silvery star like cerulean eyes and the thin deep blue jagged markings on her cheeks.

"Thank…you…lady…Kaede," the girl said in a sweet breathless voice.

"No need to thank me child it is my job," the woman said taking the blindfold from her.

The girls face turned sad and some how it made Kiba sad. He didn't like it on her cute face; it didn't look right there.

"Do not be sad child you did well," the woman said while walking away. "We shall try something new tomorrow," she told the girl that followed slowly.

Kiba finally looked away to look at a sleeping Akamaru in his lap. Kiba slowly brought the _ninken_ to his chest before jumping down quietly from the tree.

As Kiba walked away her scent burning his nostrils he knew he would have to see her again. He did not know what was happening all he knew was he **needed** to see her again.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

That's how his obsession started and it has only grown over time.

Kiba's eyes scan the area around him wildly looking for any sign of his desire. Because of his obsession with Kagome he had never been interested in any other girl. He had tried many times to find another that he might have a decent chance with but he always found himself comparing them with _her_. So he was unable to have a relationship with anyone.

"It took you long enough," a sing song voice sang from the branches above.

Kiba's head shoat up and his breathe catches in his throat at the sight of the _sexy_ goddess before him. She no longer wore a form fitting _kimono_ but tight black pants that clung to her; hugging every curve of her slender figure while her bust was cover by an armored corset that stopped in a point above her bellybutton exposing a large amount of her pale creamy skin that he had dreamed of touching many times.

Images of coursing and exploring that beautiful body that belonged to his desire and obsession flash through Kiba's mind; causing his member to pulse painfully of his desire for the creature before him.

With a growl of frustration Kiba jumps into the tree pinning Kagome to the tree where he pressed their bodies together. Moans slip pass both Kagome's and Kiba's lips at the feel. Kiba buried his nose into the crack of her neck taking deep breathes of her sent, crisp rain and fresh lavender, as he enjoyed the feel of their bodies together. His hands go to Kagome's hips slowly traveling over her smooth skin that was bared. He places a light kiss on where her neck and shoulder meet; where he would mark her as his if everything went according to plan. He released a throaty laugh as he felt a shutter pass through Kagome when he had kissed her there.

He places another kiss on her neck before moving up to her ear. "I've dreamed of doing this for a long time," He whispered in a hushed husky voice.

Kagome shuddered as his breathe course her skin. "Wh-" before the words she had wanted to say could pass her lips Kiba's were on hers. Kagome loops her arms around his neck bringing him just that more closer to her while his hands on her hips pressed her firmly against him.

Kagome gasps at what she relies what was pocking her in her admen. Kiba was quick to take his chance and his tongue starts teasingly playing with Kagome's. A soft moan passes through Kagome and is absorbed by the kiss. Kagome's hands found themselves in Kiba's hair causing Kiba to release a groan that was absorbed by the kiss. The kiss was tender and sweet, and filled with such love and care that it took Kagome's breath away.

When Kiba pulled away, it was only far enough that their lips weren't touching as he rested his forehead on Kagome's as he fought to catch his breath. They were both breathing hard as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Way better then dreaming about it," he chuckled breathlessly a smirk pulling at his lips.

Kagome gave a small nod as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "Way," She agreed; as she pressed her lips to his in what she wanted to be just a small tender kiss that quickly turned to a needy and lust filled kiss.

The moment their lips meet again it became something more. Kiba was quick to deepen it; pushing Kagome roughly against the tree. As he did this Kagome jumps up wrapping her legs around Kiba's waist, Kagome gave a moan and Kiba was quick to plunge his tongue pass her lips, claiming her mouth. Kagome pulls at Kiba's hair as she moans again causing him to moan with her.

When the burning need for air filled Kiba's chest he moved his lips to her jaw kissing down her slender neck. Her skin was like heaven, he thought as he rubbed his erection against her entrance the only thing between them were their clothing.

"_Kiba_," Kagome said breathlessly her nail digging into his scalp.

A purr softly rumbled from inside Kiba's chest at the sound of his name passing her lips. When he came to the place he would one day mark her as his, he nipped, lick and kissed the aura.

A moan lazily passes Kagome's lips.

**wolfYLady: **_**I know, I know…I'm evil but if I don't get any reviews you wont get a lemon… I really hoped you enjoyed it now if you liked it and want more you should review or like I said: no lemon s **_

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**I Never Wanted You But… I love you**

**Summary: He's watched her for as long as he could remember, she was his obsession and she would be his… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto they both belong to their respected owners and creators.**

_**This story will be a mix of the InuYasha world and the Naruto world, I really hope you like it. This is more modern with some of the old ways mixed in. This story is rated M for future lemons (maybe)**_

Kagome shuddered as his breathe coursed her skin. "Wh-" before the words she had wanted to say could pass her lips Kiba's were on hers. Kagome loops her arms around his neck bringing him just that more closer to her while his hands on her hips pressed her firmly against him.

Kagome gasps at what she relies what was pocking her in her admen. Kiba was quick to take his chance and his tongue starts teasingly playing with Kagome's. A soft moan passes through Kagome and is absorbed by the kiss. Kagome's hands found themselves in Kiba's hair causing Kiba to release a groan that was absorbed by the kiss. The kiss was tender and sweet, and filled with such love and care that it took Kagome's breath away.

When Kiba pulled away, it was only far enough that their lips weren't touching as he rested his forehead on Kagome's as he fought to catch his breath. They were both breathing hard as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Way better then dreaming about it," he chuckled breathlessly a smirk pulling at his lips.

Kagome gave a small nod as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "Way," She agreed; as she pressed her lips to his in what she wanted to be just a small tender kiss that quickly turned to a needy and lust filled kiss.

The moment their lips meet again it became something more. Kiba was quick to deepen it; pushing Kagome roughly against the tree. As he did this Kagome jumps up wrapping her legs around Kiba's waist, Kagome gave a moan and Kiba was quick to plunge his tongue pass her lips, claiming her mouth. Kagome pulls at Kiba's hair as she moans again causing him to moan with her.

When the burning need for air filled Kiba's chest he moved his lips to her jaw kissing down her slender neck. Her skin was like heaven, he thought as he rubbed his erection against her entrance the only thing between them were their clothing.

"_Kiba_," Kagome said breathlessly her nail digging into his scalp.

A purr softly rumbled from inside Kiba's chest at the sound of his name passing her lips. When he came to the place he would one day mark her as his, he nipped, lick and kissed the aura.

A moan lazily passes Kagome's lips.

"K-Kiba…" she was trying so hard to get what she wanted to say out. Her mind was clouded by pleasure and lust that she couldn't speak. She wanted so badly to give in but she couldn't.

"S-stop… K-Kiba…" she panted, struggling to push down the lust. She had to get away… She didn't know what she was thinking, it had gone from being a test of how intoned he's hunting skills were to almost mating.

Kiba stopped and looked at her in shock. He could clearly smell her arousal in the air as with his own. He didn't understand had he done something wrong?

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" he asked her. They were still so close together. His hands rested on her hips only a little space between their bodies from when he had pulled back.

She shook her head while stepping away from him. She knew what was wrong and had to get as far from Kiba as soon as possible or she'd let him do whatever he wanted to her. "I-I have to go," she said softly with a moan of pain. It was already becoming painful, she needed to leave or she would regret what she so badly wanted to do.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kiba asked stepping forward. She held herself as if she was in pain; her arms wrapped around her, while her arousal and need grew heavy in the air. He didn't understand what was going on but the longer he was near her, the greater he wanted her.

"I-" she fell to her knees a moan ribbing passed her lips. She needed to get away she could already feel her beast taking over her with its incredible need… a need to mate. Her body ached and burned with a need to be touched. She yearned for the touch of another to the point it was causing her physical pain.

"Kagome!' Kiba was at her side his hand about to touch her shoulder.

"D-don't," she couldn't bring herself to say 'don't touch me' because she wanted nothing more than for him to touch her and take away her pain.

She groaned in pain as she forced her body to make a summoning sign. In a swirl of pink petals a large purple-gray wolf appeared, most of its left ear missing with jagged black markings, marking its body while its eyes were all black.

"Master how may I serve you?" it asked. But then its eyes widened and it lowered itself to the ground so that Kagome might get on its back.

"Its that time again," Kagome groaned as she weakly crawled onto the wolf's back.

"Kagome what's going on?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"I am sorry but my mistress is not in her right mind at the moment but when she is well she will return to you," after that the wolf and Kagome were engulfed in a swirl of pink petals.

Kiba just stood there for a moment before sitting on the branch with his head in his hands. What just happened?

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome sat within a dark room with a bed and her hands chained and sealed behind her back so she couldn't use her chakra or her powers. Her once beautiful blue eyes were now velvet surround by tainted pink whites. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath while she slammed the wall behind her with the back of her head. She did this multiple times and continued to do so even as she felt blood trickle down her neck and down her back.

"Stop it Kagome!" A male voice growled at her.

"FUCK YOU!" she snarled back her eyes open and now surrounded by blood red with large fangs slipping over her bottom lip. "You knew I was going into heat! You bastard!" she growled. And then went back to slamming her head against the wall.

Standing under the lamp that hung from the ceiling was Sesshomaru. He was smirking at her with his evil smirk. "I knew no such thing," then he left.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her heat was still young and the craving was just now starting. "When I get out I'm going to kill you!" she said it as loud as she could before a scream ripped through her.

It hurt. The desire and need of a man's touch brought her physical pain. She screamed her sexual frustration and pain. She began to plead and cry.

"Please, let me out," she cried before curling into herself as she whimpered and screamed.

"LET ME OUT!" She roared as she slammed herself against the wall. She was going insane with need the only thing that she could think of was the touch of a man and how she needed it. But most of all she thought of Kiba and the sensations his kiss and hands had brought her… and what could have been.

~o.O~O.o~

Two weeks passed of Kagome's whimpers and pleads. She didn't eat and when she had tried to sleep she woke covered in sweat and severe pain. She had broken the light and the room had been engulfed by darkness.

Today was the end of her heat. She was sitting in the corner when the door opened. Light streamed in to reveal Kagome in the corner; her arms still bound behind her back. Her skin was covered in a layer of sweat and dirt while dried blood matted her hair, face and her clothing. She looked to the person who had opened the door with wide blue eyes.

"Nee-chan?" it was Rin. Her eyes were wide and frightened.

"Move along Rin there is nothing to see here," it was a deep, clearly male voice.

"Will nee-chan be alright ojii-san?" Rin asked looking from Kagome to the tall male that wore his silver hair in a topknot.

He laughed. "Go pick flowers for your sister, that should help her feel better," He grinned as he patted her head.

"Okay!" And she was gone in a blur of brown and orange.

He came into the room and smiled a warm smile. Deep blue jagged lines marked his cheekbone under his molten honey gold eyes that were framed by a few strands of silver hair. He wore a white haori with a pale design on the sleeves and white hakamas with a dark blue sash around his waist..

"_Thank-you InuTaisho… I-I never wanted her to see me like this_," Kagome's voice was raspy from all her screaming and up close her body was covered in open sores. Because her powers had been sealed away she didn't have her healing powers.

"She had to see sometime your screams are what keep her up at night," he told her as he kneeled down behind her and began to unbind her. "She knows it's you… She scared… She doesn't understand what's going on," He stood when he was finished.

Kagome nodded in understanding. She flipped her hair back with her eyes closed and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes they were bright and alert, all her wounds healed but she was covered in dirt and blood

"Thank you InuTaisho," she grinned as she stood up.

"How many times have I told you its ojii-san?" he asked teasingly while insisting that she call him grandfather as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"A lot," She smiled.

"I'd go take a shower, you still smell like a bitch in heat," He told her as he patted her back.

"Okay," she nodded as she stepped out of the room. She felt chills race down her spine as she felt herself exit the barrier that surrounded the underground chamber. It kept the place hidden from all those that weren't family and only those who were family could pass through the barrier.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Rin came running, mud covering her from head to toe, bright colorful flowers in her hand and a smile on her face. "I picked these for you nee-chan!"

Kagome kneeled down with a warm smile only her sister could bring out. "Thank-you Rin…" Kagome grew quite for out of the corner of her eye she saw the one being that had been on her mind the passed two weeks.

"Kiba," his name passed her lips in a gentle whisper.

~*o*~*o*~

wolfYLady: I am SO sorry this is all I could offer you… Its been a long wait and I'm SO SORRY!


End file.
